Wrong Choice, Boy Blunder
by Harry Potter Fan 1994
Summary: Starfire's dying slowly, but Robin refuses to acknowledge the only cure they can think of.  Now, living without her, can he realize his mistake? Will Nightwing of the future save his princess?  Pairings: RobStar, slight BBRae. Rating and title may change.
1. Prologue

Hey! This is my new chapter story. Anyways I've got a couple of things to say.

1. I swear, it may seem like I'm copying some of your ideas, but I'm NOT. If you guys read Y.A.H.S.S, then you know I've had this idea for a long time, and I've been reading stories on here that seem the same, in the beginning at least, but I promise, this idea is completely original and in the end, it won't sound like your stories at all. Just bear with me.

2. The sequel to Y.A.H.S.S. should be up around Christmas.

3. I know I said these stories would be up tomorrow, but you guys won't hate me for that...right? LOL.

4. The updates for this story will be few and far between, because of school. I'm sorry if I don't get to your reviews and PM's all that fast, because I can only work on weekends, and even then, not so much. Sorry again!

5. I know this is short, but it's just the prologue. The other chapters will be much longer.

6. I don't own the Teen Titans. Enjoy the story, though!

* * *

"Slade," Robin muttered. The single word was spat out bitterly enough to make his teammates flinch. The said villain merely chuckled, eyeing the team with interest. 

"It's nice to see you too, Robin. What's wrong? Your team seems a little...tired." It was true. Slade's robots had been a tough match. Beast Boy was panting, but trying to cover it up, which only got less air into his lungs and resulted in more panting. Raven was looking paler than usual and had to lean on Cyborg, a gash on her leg bleeding freely. Cyborg himself knew his battery wouldn't last too much longer, and his already exhausted team would have to carry him home. It was best to end this quickly.

Only Starfire stood straight and tall, along with Robin, sparks of anger flying from her alluring emerald eyes. They began to glow a neon green, as well as her hands, and she struck a fighting stance. Robin couldn't help but feel comforted by the fact that the alien princess was there to protect his friends. The could barely hold themselves up, let alone last another fight. He would take Slade, but Starfire would protect the team from any other danger. Now able to focus all of his attention on the man in front of him, he opened his mouth to recite another of his famous, corny one-liners, but was quickly shut up by a jab to his jaw. The battle had begun.

More robots began pouring out of every nook and cranny of the warehouse. It was no wonder villains liked these places so much. "Not again," Cyborg groaned, but Starfire immediately started fighting, and the others soon joined in, except one.

Robin was completely swept up into the rage of battle. Nothing mattered, nothing except beating the unlucky psychopath in front of him until he was crying for his mother. The Boy Wonder aimed a punch at Slade's stomach, but the older man flipped backwards, kicking Robin in the chest and landing neatly about seven feet away. Robin took a minute to regain the breath that he'd had knocked out of him, and stood up again. He quickly gained the upper hand by feinting to the right, and, when Slade dodged left, Robin grabbed him in a headlock and plowed his steel-toed boot into his back, flipping the villain over so Slade landed on his backside. Highly embarrassing.

Robin pushed off Slade, executing a perfect backflip and running back to the villain before he could move, planting his foot on Slade's chest and adding pressure, so Slade was unable to get up. Robin was sure the masked man was smirking. He could always tell, and it was never a good sign. Slade pulled something from behind him. A gun. Robin's eyes widened.

"Say hello to a slow and painful death, Robin," said the criminal before pulling the trigger.

"Robin! NO!" cried Starfire, diving in front of him. Slade fired.

* * *

Um...yeah...like I said, short prologue. Anyways, I'd really like it if you guys reviewed...you know me... 


	2. Questions, But No Answers

Hey, what's up? New chapter up today, yay! I might actually get the third one up tomorrow! No guarentees.

Again I say, this chapter might sound very familiar to you (like The Beginning of The End, which is an awesome story by Sta-R-obin) but after this chapter it'll get better. Sorry again!

LOL to xKuroHinotex...there are a whole lotta hot guys in this chapter (just for you).

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Cyborg had hurried Starfire back to the Tower with Beast Boy and Raven while Robin waited impatiently for the authorities to show up and put the now unconscious Slade in jail. After the attempt on Starfire's life, and his life, Robin had lost all control, battering Slade until Beast Boy finally worked up the courage to hold him back. _

_Funnily enough, there was no blood. None at all. Starfire had had no wounds, she was merely knocked out. Robin had a sinking feeling about it, remembering the last time his friends had been hit with lasers that left no marks. He could only hope that Cyborg would be able to destroy any probes that he might have found when checking her status. _

_When he'd made sure Slade was under maximum security, he made his way back to the Tower, hoping against hope for good news. His prayers were not answered. Raven approached, her leg now bandaged, but still looking pale. _

_"Starfire...she..." Robin had grabbed the empath's shoulders, nearly starting to shake her._

_"She's alive, right? She's got to be okay!" he yelled, his voice hoarse. Raven closed her eyes and gulped._

_"She's alive, Robin." Robin let go. "The thing is, Slade didn't try to kill her. He was messing with her mind."_

_Robin gave Raven a strange look. "What...what do you mean?" Raven took a deep breath, wondering why on Earth Beast Boy and Cyborg had picked her to do this job. Robin looked ready to kill. _

_"Robin...she's suicidal."_

_End Flashback_

Robin was sitting in his room, anxiously waiting for five p.m, when he would be able to visit Slade, and...er, _question_ him. It was the day after that fateful fight. Starfire had already tried to kill herself three times, with various equipment she'd found around the infirmary, and Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy had stopped her. Cyborg had had to remove all sharp objects unless he was using them, and keep all pills out of her reach. The pain was evident on their faces when they came out of the infirmary to take a break. Robin didn't even dare go see her. He didn't know if he'd be able to.

Five! He jumped into the garage and on to the R-cycle, kicking off and riding away from the Tower. It's been so...closed in there. He couldn't even explain it. It was like Starfire had already died, but ten times worse. Starfire, the happy, bubbly princess, was trying to take her own life. It was a fact too horrible to consider.

The police chief nodded when he entered the jail. He'd been waiting for Robin, and they'd do the questioning together. Robin nodded back as greeting, following the man. He was led to a completely soundproof room, with a single glass window on one side. The inside was bare except for a table and three chairs, one of which was taken by Slade. The crime fighters stopped outside the room. "So how're we gonna do this? Good cop, bad cop?" asked the police chief in his Southern drawl.

"No. Slade's not like that. Straightforward questions, that's all. C'mon." They entered.

Robin nearly gasped, though he should have expected the authorities wouldn't allow Slade to keep his mask on once he was captured. The face looked strangely familiar, though an eyepatch remained on his left eye. "Hello Robin, officer," Slade greeted, smirking. Robin could see his smirk now. He didn't like it.

"Slade," he spat. "We're getting straight to the point. What have you done to Starfire?" The police chief was taken aback. He had thought the alien princess was dead, like the rest of the city thought. Slade just smiled serenely.

"Honestly, Robin, I'm not sure. See, the...poison, if you will, was meant for you. For a human body. Your brain would slowly start to malfunction on contact, and within three days, you would be dead. However, as Starfire is an alien, I am not exactly sure what is to happen to her. Maybe it will be quicker." Slade's one eye gleamed maliciously at the look on Robin's face. "So sad, isn't it?"

"Shut up, you sick--" The police chief stopped Robin.

"We need the cure," he stated firmly. Slade chuckled.

"What makes you think I would give it to you?"

The officer sighed exasperatedly. "You are under the threat of death. You have nothing to lose. You could commit one act of kindness before you die, or you can go and burn in hell. Make your choice." Again, Slade chuckled.

"My dear officer, once you've gone as far as I have into villainy, burning in hell hardly seems like a threat anymore."

Robin and the officer questioned him further, but Slade stayed silent. It was over. The two stepped out of the room. "I'll be back tomorrow," Robin told the chief. "You don't have to come, but post officers outside the room in case things get messy." The man nodded, shaking hands with Robin before walking away, and leaving the Boy Wonder to his misery.

* * *

"She's not any better," Beast Boy reported somberly. "Cyborg had to t-tie her down." Robin closed his eyes for a minute, as though this was a nightmare and he would wake up any time now. He opened them. No change. Beast Boy still looked like he was about to start bawling at any minute. Robin sure felt that way. 

But he couldn't. He had to be in control. He was the fearless leader. They looked up to him, respected him. He couldn't let his team down. "I'm going to go see her," he announced, sounding a lot more confident than he felt. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Dude...are you sure you can handle it? You won't break down or anything, right?" So much for respect.

"I'll be fine. Let's just go." How he wished he'd never said that.

Beast Boy opened the door to the infirmary, and Robin nearly ran the other way, never to look back. Starfire was thrashing against her bonds, practially foaming at the mouth, and screaming incoherantly in Tamaranian. She hadn't been 'tied' down, Cyborg had literally made a cage for her on the bed, and her strength seemed to be failing. He should have known then...but he didn't. He ignored the fact, and concentrated on her glowing green eyes, her pale skin, her wild manner. Beast Boy looked away, but Robin could not. She stopped for aminute, and her eyes faded back to their normal color.

"Robin," she croaked. Robin's heart started to beat faster, and adrenaline pumped through him. He forced himself to stay in the same spot. "Robin, please...let me end it. Let me die! I want to go! Kill me!"

"No," he whispered before bolting. He couldn't stay there. He couldn't see her like that. He could still hear her cries of misery, probably because she thought her best friend ha deserted her.

Robin paused once he got to the living room, leaning against the wall and panting. Beast Boy had followed him, and he looked strangely excited. "Robin! That was the first time she's been quiet since Cyborg strapped her to the bed! It's a miracle!" He waved his hands agitatedly in the air, but Robin shook his head.

"No. It's not a miracle. How can you--how do you--you see her like that..." Tears were actually running down his cheeks, but he was facing away from Beast Boy, so the changeling couldn't see. Beast Boy laid a hand on Robin's shoulder, and it calmed him down a bit.

"Hey. I'll get Cyborg to give you some sleeping pills, or you won't go to sleep tonight, trust me. Just don't pull a Starfire and take too much, please?" Robin nodded, sliding down the wall. This was worse than his worst nightmares. Sleeping would be a relief.

* * *

The next morning was no different. Starfire had been yelling and screaming all night, and if it weren't for the sleeping pills, Robin would have never drifted off. 

He was going to the police station to question Slade again, and this time Slade couldn't refuse. He just couldn't. Starfire's life depended on it.

Robin felt Cyborg's hand tapping him on the head. Annoyed, he turned around to see his three fidgeting friends. "What?"

"Listen, Rob, the three of us were talking yesterday, and BB mentioned that you went to see Star." Beast Boy smiled nervously, and Robin tried to act calm.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, BB also said that when you went in, Star was all calm and stuff. She wasn't trying to break free at all. We think...well, we think you might be able to save her. Wait." Robin had opened his mouth to speak, but Cyborg held up his hands. "The thing is, though, you've got to make her happy." Robin now had a vague idea of where this was going.

"And that means...?"

"Robin, it means it's time to stop acting like you've locked yourself in a box. I may not have a choice, but you sure do. If there was any perfect moment to show Starfire you care, this would be it. It could quite possibly save her life," Raven snapped. A huge crack appeared in the T.V, and Beast Boy whimpered.

Robin gaped, trying to figure out something to say. Automatically, his brain shaped the words. "No. First of all, there is absolutely nothing there. You're crazy if you think there is. I may be her best friend, and that's all. Secondly, I'm never going in there again. Ever. Thirdly, I'm going to go question Slade right now. He's the one who shot her, and he should be the one with the cure. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

It was a relief to get on his motorcycle and just ride away. Away from Starfire. That was a first. Usually he'd do almost anything to be near her. His thoughts occupied him the entire way to the same interrogation room as yesterday. Slade was already there, smirking, as usual.

"Hello Robin. Feeling a little down?"

"Shut up. I'm not wasting any time. Give me the cure." Slade leaned back in his chair, looking bored.

"Now, Robin, what makes you think I would do that? I think you know enough about me to believe that I have no pity for you or your friends." Robin was hoping he'd say that. He had an offer Slade couldn't refuse. That was why he hadn't wanted a police officer in the room with him. He was going to bend the rules a little bit.

"This is cold-blooded murder, Slade. You're getting the electric chair. Either that or life in jail. You give me the cure though, and I'll cut down your sentence. All of your other crimes won't matter, and you'll only get twenty years or so in jail. Give me the cure, and you'll be free again."

"Only to have you look for me? My dear boy, I may have said before that you and I are very much alike. A lie. I am not afraid of death. When you've seen the things I've seen, you woudn't be either. Shooting your friend was nothing. Huge massacres and burning bodies, still screaming, _that_ would be something. I, unlike you, have no conscience. It was removed years ago." An almost imaginary shadow crossed over Slade's eyes. "Torn out by the throat."

It clicked in Robin's mind. "Jericho. You...you're his..."

"Father, yes. I may have been a villain before then, but after..." Slade laughed coldly. "You see, Robin, I have no qualms about dying. I could not care less if I took your friend with me. At least no one will have to endure those star bolts of hers again."

It took every ounce of Robin's pride not to drop to his knees and beg. "Slade..."

Slade roared with laughter. "Who would have thought? The great Robin, the Boy Wonder, pleading with me to save the life of his girlfriend. It is about time you realized, Robin, that life isn't always fair. Even if I had a cure, I wouldn't give it to you."

Robin couldn't help but gasp as he realized how completely evil this man was. "You mean..."

"That's right, my dear boy. I never made one."

* * *

Slade's being mean...so what else is new? 

Gah! I'm allergic to mosquito bites and I got one yesterday. Which is why I'm sitting at home, miserable.

Please review!


	3. An Unexpected Twist

Hi! I actually got this out during the week! Yay! LOL but I got most of it written over the weekend, so...

This is a short chapter, I know, but a lot happens. This is where the story really starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything below.

* * *

_No cure..._

So now what? Was Starfire supposed to stay this way for the rest of her life? Were they supposed to watch over her every second of the day, along with their already tiring enough superhero duties? They had no choice. They couldn't just let her die.

Robin rode home in a daze, nearly crashing several times until he reached the underwater tunnel that led to Titan's Tower. Parking in the garage, he stopped a minute, wondering how he was supposed to tell his friends.

He made his way to the living room, where three less-than-happy Titans awaited him. He sighed and ran a hand through his jet-black locks, and they prepared themselves for the worst. "So, Robin. What did Slade say?" asked Cyborg.

"He said...he never made a cure. Plus, the...whatever it was...was made for a human. He doesn't know the effect it would have on an alien. It was supposed to shut down my brain or something, but...I don't know. All I know is that there _is _no cure." Raven's eyes closed as the crack in the T.V. became bigger. They'd seriously have to fix that.

"Robin, what's wrong with testing out our theory? I know you're all nervous about it, but--" started Cyborg in an over-patient voice. Robin interrupted.

"No! Listen, just examine the chemical imbalance the shot caused, and I'll research up some medicine that has a counter-effect. There has to be a different way out, Cyborg, don't you get it? Even if she did live, some other villain, maybe even worse than Slade, would use her against me! She'd get hurt either way! This has nothing to do with emotions,_ nothing_ has anything to do with emotions, it's just plain science!" he answered agitatedly. Cyborg held his hands up in surrender, but Robin had already walked away to his room.

"He's got serious problems," Beast Boy concluded.

* * *

Robin groaned over the computer, hacking into government websites and illegal ones alike, trying to find any kind of information on a weapon such as this. So far, nothing. He barely even knew what he was looking for, and actually typed 'gun that shuts down brain' in the Google Search Bar. Needless to say, it came up with a bunch of blogs, movies, and otherwise useless information. Robin didn't know what possessed him to search Google. Probably because he desperately needed a break. He'd been at this for the past seventeen hours. 

Starfire had fallen asleep for the first time since their battle with Slade, much to everyone's relief. Yet, even at the slightest disturbance in the room, Starfire would wake up, back to her original state, and go back to sleep after five minutes. Any kind of examination was impossible.

Robin made his way to the Ops Center, plopping down on the couch with his head in his hands. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg were either in the infirmary, or getting some well deserved sleep. He didn't know, and he didn't care. Robin was at a loss.

Suddenly, he sat up straight. Something was very, very wrong. Right in front of him, the air seemed to almost _rip_. Inside the gash, there were clocks. Lots and lots of clocks. Then, out hurtled a black and blue blur. Robin hadn't even gotten a good look at the blur before it stood up, growling at him, grasped him by the collar and threw him into the rip. He yelled, but no sound came out. The figure stood at the other edge of the gap, waving goodbye with a snarl on his face as Robin flew the other way. That's when Robin realized who it was.

Nightwing.

* * *

The black-and-blue clad man tried not to snarl as his younger self flew back down the portal, but in vain. He, for one, didn't find it strange that he was angry at himself. Robin, the city-comes-first guy. Robin, the full-time hero. He hated it.

Nightwing watched in satisfaction as the wormhole closed, and then turned away with only one thought in his mind.

_Starfire._

* * *

Robin was hurtling through time. That much he had figured out. What he couldn't figure out was why this was happening. Nightwing came back in time. Nightwing threw him into the future. Nightwing looked like he had had some kind of savage pleasure from it. Was Nightwing evil?

_No, it couldn't be. That's me! I'm not evil! I'm the farthest thing from it!_

Another gash was opening up, and Robin assumed he was reaching the other end of the time tunnel. He barely had a second's warning before he was flung out, landing on a familiar floor with a thud. He got up and dusted himself off, and then noticed the three figures standing before him.

"Hey, Rob. It's been a while," greeted an older Cyborg gravely. He did not sound happy.

* * *

A cliffie! I think. Heh. Not so good with those.

Anyways, I know the chapter makes absolutely no sense right now, but it will later. I promise. Everything ties up at the end. Usually that's what I do...if those stories make any sense to you, maybe I'm not typing what I'm thinking...and not reading what I'm thinking either. I'll answer any questions once the story's over, but wait until the last chapter, in case your questions are answered, like the big one: Is Nightwing evil? Muahahaha...

Please review!


	4. This Is Awkward

Okay, next chapter...lots of explanations, sorry if it gets really boring.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

* * *

_Recap_

_"Hey Rob. It's been a while," greeted an older Cyborg gravely. He did not sound happy._

"Cyborg?" Robin uttered in amazement. Cyborg was definitely older, but looked around twenty-five. Raven was also there, in a white cloak, staring even more emotionlessly at him than usual. Beast Boy stood next to her, nervously shifting his weight from one side to the other. He was no longer scrawny, but his green face still had a boyish look to it. Raven placed a hand on his shoulder, and he stood stock-still. "Raven? Beast Boy?"

"Hey Robin. How ya been?" asked Beast Boy in a much higher voice than he was supposed to have. "It's Changeling now, but Cy still calls me BB." He shrugged, and Robin discarded the useless information.

"Where's Starfire?" asked Robin tentatively. He had a feeling about the answer, but was far from prepared when he heard Raven state it.

"Starfire's been dead for six years."

* * *

Nightwing burst into the infirmary, much to the surprise of Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. He'd changed into his (now extremely tight) old superhero uniform, unable to be sure if Starfire would recognize him otherwise. His hair hadn't grown out that much, so he'd spiked it with little difficulty. All in all, he looked six years younger. He hated how he'd looked six years ago, but it had to be done. The Nightwing costume definitely better fit his personality after Starfire... 

"Uh, Robin? I thought you weren't--" Beast Boy started. Nightwing shook his head and cut him off, counting down in his head.

"Leave. Right now. It's important," he ordered crisply. The three scurried off, scared of their new, and somehow much taller leader.

_Five...four...three...two...one..._

Starfire opened her eyes, and Nightwing's breath was taken away. It'd been so long since he'd seen her...

She saw him and started to sob. "Robin, there is something wrong with me. I am...afraid. Robin, why did you run from me? Do you find me repulsive? Do you think I am a mistake as well?" Nightwing forced a smile and sat in a chair next to her, cupping her cheek.

"Of course not, Star. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just couldn't see you hurt, that's all." Starfire's sobs quieted a little bit, her hand coming up to lay atop Nightwing's. He really smiled this time, leaning forward and pecking her on the cheek. "We all care about you, Star. That's why Rae and Cy and BB have gone nearly sleepless since that fight with Slade. So have I."

"So I have caused you discomfort. I _am_ a mistake. I do not belong on this world, nor on any other," she muttered somberly.

"No. I don't ever want you to think that again. You belong here as much as the rest of us. Which is why you need to stop what you're doing."

* * *

"D-dead?" Robin stuttered, his knees going weak. His three friends nodded, eyeing him. He gulped and ran a hand through his rumpled hair. "Dead," he clarified. They nodded again. "B-but how? You three stopped her whenever she tried anything!" 

Cyborg looked away. "We thought we did. But we were tired, Rob, and we overlooked a small factor."

"What?" he asked, still believing they were all playing a joke and Starfire would jump out from around the corner.

"Food. She hid her meals when she knew we had our backs turned. She never ate anything. After she fell asleep, she woke up once. One last time," Changeling whispered. Robin gaped, the understanding finally hitting him. Tamaranians were different from humans. They couldn't go that long without food...he didn't know what else to say, so he shut his mouth. Changeling continued. "So you went kinda crazy, and who could blame you? But you remember Warp, right? He had that time portal thingy. And you made Cyborg work on one of those. It took him six years to figure all the calculations and stuff, but he did it. So now Nightwing's back in your time and you're in ours." The changeling shrugged.

"It can't be," Robin breathed. "If I'm here, then Nightwing would be gone."

Cyborg shook his head. "Nah. It's simple, really. From-the-future transportation is pretty basic in time travel, and there needs to be one of you in the past at all times for you to exist in the future. The only problem was building something to get you in the past. But we did it. And now you're here."

There was an uncomfortable silence, while Robin digested all of this. Was it just him, or was everything a whole lot darker? Maybe it always had been, and he hadn't noticed, because Starfire had always been there.

And that was when he finally broke down.

* * *

"Stop what?" whispered Starfire, a hint of defiance in her voice. Nightwing reached down under her bed, pulling out a day old toast with mustard on it. Starfire stared emotionlessly at it. 

"Stop this." He placed it on the bare nightstand next to her bed and gazed at her. "Well?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything to say for yourself? Are you trying to leave me, Star? Is that it? Don't you love me like I love you?" Starfire wrung her hands weakly, biting her lip.

"Yes. Much, much more."

"Then why?"

She started to sob again. "I do not know. I cannot help it! It is uncontrollable, Robin, you do not understand!" Nightwing climbed beside her and held her close, stroking her hair while she cried into his shoulder.

"I do know, Star. And it's perfectly controllable. You need to fight it. You can't give in." He brushed his lips against her forehead. "I know you won't give up on me, Star."

Starfire cuddled into his chest, and then pulled away, suddenly realizing that something was wrong. "You are not Robin. Who are you?" she snarled, trying to get away. Nightwing gulped, wondering how she knew in her state. He shouldn't have overlooked anything. That's what had killed her in the first place.

"Hey, hey, I am Robin! Well...not your Robin, I guess." Starfire scrunched her nose up cutely in confusion. "Listen, Star...I'm from the future. In the future...you're supposed to die in less than twenty-four hours. I came back..."

Starfire stared at him, not so confused anymore. "So I am supposed to die. It is very simple now."

"No!" Nightwing cried in horror. "Starfire, do you think I came back here to watch you die again? I can't live without you, Star, the only reason I did was because I knew I was coming back to try and save you. Please, Star, don't do this to me again. I can't go through that again."

"Robin..." she murmured, allowing him to embrace her again. "You love me?"

"More than anything, Star."

"...Then perhaps I can...try."

Nightwing smiled. "That's all I'm asking for."

* * *

Robin stood, shaking, in front of the door labeled 'STARFIRE'. Taking a deep breath, he opened it, and then almost wished he hadn't. 

Her room was the same as before, bright and cheery, with stuffed animals everywhere. But now, everything was faded and covered in a thick layer of dust. Obviously, the other Titans hadn't really wanted to come in here.

The bed, however, was completely clean, and wrinkled. Someone had been there. A discarded mask near the foot of the bed told him it had been...well, him. His older self, Nightwing, was probably here a lot. Robin crawled on to the bed, grabbing a dustless pillow and burying his face in it. It still smelled like Starfire, even after this long. A lump rose in his throat, and he fought it down.

A faint mewling came from the other side of the room, and Robin sat up with a start. A wrinkly, animal-ish head appeared from under a mass of blankets. It was Silkie. Robin used to find the worm repulsive, but honestly couldn't be happier to see it now. He held out his arms to it and it slid on to his lap, gurgling sadly. Silkie looked much, much older now, and it didn't seem like the worm would live much longer. Under Starfire's loving care it might have, but...

"You miss her, too, huh?" Robin asked quietly. Another miserable gurgle. "It's my fault, you know. I could've saved her, but I didn't. I was being stupid, as usual." Silkie slid away from him. "Yeah, alright. I deserve to be alone."

"Robin?" asked a familiar female voice from the doorway. Robin's head jerked up, and he forced a smile when he saw Raven. She glided into the room, her white cloak billowing around her.

"Hi."

"You don't have to pretend to be okay. I know you're not," Raven stated bluntly. Robin shrugged.

"It's second nature. How's the rest of the team...dealing?" He glanced to Raven's hand, a flash of gold catching his eye. "You're married."

"It was private. Changeling and I knew it'd break Nightwing's heart, so we didn't invite anyone except Cyborg and Bee. We just turned up the next day wearing the rings, and Nightwing didn't acknowledge it."

"You and BB? Didn't see that coming." Raven looked around the room.

"Nightwing came here a lot. He'd just sit for hours, probably reminiscing. It was pathetic." Robin winced. "But I can't blame him. You, I mean. You always used to make everything your fault."

"It usually was."

"True. The Titans are dealing, better than you were, anyway. We made a promise to stick together, no matter what, and we are. Nightwing, though...he just wants to leave. He hates this place, now."

Robin nodded in understanding. He could definitely see where that was coming from.

"Raven? What exactly happened to...her?" Robin asked tentatively, his throat closing up again. Raven sighed.

"From what we could figure out, Slade was experimenting with xenothium. You know how dangerous it was already. Anyway, it's supposed to cause a chemical imbalance in the brain, similar to that of clinical depression, but much, much worse. See, for a human, it basically tells the brain to stop working, like there's no point in doing so anymore. Human emotions would barely be affected. You'd be dead long before that. Tamaranians are quite a bit stronger, so Starfire's body was able to fight it off a little bit. But like I said, clinical depression. It doesn't mix well with Tamaranians. That's why Starfire was suicidal."

Robin would've let out a low whistle if he hadn't been burning with anger at Slade. "Where is he? I don't care if I get arrested, I'll ki--"

"Dead. Slade died not long after Starfire. After-effects of the experimenting." Robin's fury died down, and he was left with a considerably larger hole in his heart than before this conversation. No Slade, no Starfire. What was the meaning of his life anymore? "Nightwing was lost after we heard about Slade's death, too. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. It's been pretty bad, Robin," Raven said softly. He knew the implied meaning. _It wouldn't be, if you'd worked up the guts to tell her how you felt in the first place. _Raven got up. "You can take Nightwing's room. There's no telling how long you'll be here." Robin's eyes widened in alarm.

"What? But I want to go back! I can save her _without _Nightwing's help! Cyborg can get me back there, right?"

Raven shook her head sadly. "Nightwing's got the time portal, and Cyborg can't just make a new one. We were trying to send Nightwing back to before the battle with Slade, but I'm guessing it didn't turn out that way. Time travel isn't an explored branch of science, Robin. It's completely unpredictable. We can't do a thing about it."

* * *

Uhhmmm...yep...wow, SO considering giving up this story right now, it's starting to sound pretty bad...the sequel to Y.A.H.S.S.'ll probably be up way before Christmas if I do. 


	5. Insects and More Awkwardness

I'm home sick right now, so what better way to spend it than writing on FF? lol. Anyways...thanks so much to **BerryDrops, cartoonfire, cartoonstar, FairieAngelx3o, Lil-Mz. Sunshine, pokemon-avatar, Random-post, RavenSis, and Royalfire14** for the great reviews! I haven't decided whether I will or not, btw, as an answer to almost all your reviews lol. But thanks again, you guys, and sorry I couldn't reply to most of your reviews, my e-mail is seriously messed up right now.

So I'm attempting to write the fifth chapter...There'll only be six...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned below.

* * *

"Eat," Nightwing ordered, and Starfire obeyed, taking a tiny bite of the mint-frosting topped pizza, one of her favorite foods. Immediately, she gagged, about to throw up, but Nightwing fixed her with a stern look, and she forced it down. His face broke into a smile as she wiped the excess frosting off her chin, beaming triumphantly. Nightwing leaned over and kissed her tenderly, but it didn't stay that way...

* * *

Robin sat in Starfire's bright and cheery room, feeling the complete opposite. He _was_ pretty pathetic, wallowing in self-pity over here, but he didn't see what else he could do besides wait. Things had never looked so bleak and hopeless. 

Silkie crawled into his lap again, chewing at his uniform. Robin pulled him away, staring at him eye to eye. "You are one disgusting worm. Go find something else to eat besides me." Silkie sulked away after Robin put him down, and Robin couldn't blame him. He was familiar, a reminder of the happy days. But why Silkie had felt the need to _bite _him was confusing, unless the worm was smarter than he looked and actually understood Robin when he said Starfire's death was his fault.

* * *

"Well," said Beast Boy, breaking the tense silence. "This is awkward." Cyborg nodded dumbly, while Raven just raised an eyebrow and sat down with her book, trying to ignore the sucking sounds coming from the couch. 

"Is it even legal to do things like this in public?" Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy. The green teen shrugged.

"You don't have to talk so soft, I don't think they can hear you," he replied. "Let's play Mega Monkeys Four! I'm SO gonna kick your metal butt!"

"Uh-uh, you tofu-eating midget, you'll lose...again! I lost count how many times I've beat you at that game! Oh wait, no I haven't!" Cyborg glanced at his left arm. "3,792!" So they played for the three-thousand, seven hundred, ninety-third time, and of course, Cyborg won.

"Not fair! Just because you're part robot, you keep winning!" Cyborg raised an eyebrow and tried to keep a straight face.

"Are you suggesting that I know every cheat code that ever existed, or that I messed with the game and made it so I would always win?"

"Uh...the first one! No...the second one! Or, wait..." Raven smirked.

"So we finally found a way to keep a talkative idiot busy for a couple of hours. Give him choices that require brainpower." Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her.

"You wanna play again?" Beast Boy's very limited concentration was directed elsewhere.

"Yeah! And this time I'm first player!"

"Uh-uh. Ain't no way you're touchin' my controller! You'll get grass stains all over it!"

"So that's it! You messed with the game so the first player would always win!" Cyborg stared at him in shock.

"Is it just me, or are you getting smarter?" Beast Boy morphed into a pig, snorted, and morphed back.

"Probably a lucky guess. Now gimme the controller!" Nightwing and Starfire's passionate make-out session on the couch was by now completely ignored.

* * *

Robin stepped out into the Ops Center, which was completely deserted. Changeling and Raven were out somewhere, and Cyborg was bustling around in the kitchen. Silkie crawled in after the Boy Wonder, who glanced at the worm and immediately knew something was wrong. 

On the couch, what looked like a black swarm of bees had appeared. Occasionally they flashed different colors, but for the most part just swirled around of their own accord. Then, the T.V. turned on, but the remote was on the coffee table, at least ten feet away from either of the two heroes. Robin raised an eyebrow, not particularly disturbed. He just didn't care anymore. "Hey, Cy? Is that normal?"

Cyborg was staring with his human eye wide open. He whipped out his T-Comm, and called up the married couple. "Rae? BB? We got a situation here."

"We'll be there in a sec," was Changeling's reply. Not a minute later, Raven and Changeling arose from the ground in a swirling mist of black. "What's wrong?"

"That," Cyborg pointed out. The two turned to look, and, strangely enough, Raven smiled.

"Don't worry...it's a friend of mine."

* * *

"I love you, Nightwing," Starfire whispered as she drifted off to sleep. Nightwing smiled and kissed her quickly, so as not to disturb her too much. He'd waited forever to hear those four words. 

"I love you, too, Starfire..." If anything, he wanted Starfire's last memory of him to be a happy one. Tomorrow, he'd be going back to his own time, and he had no idea whether this had worked or not. He had no way of knowing until he got back. But time travel was still a very shaky field, even for Cyborg, and Nightwing didn't want to push anything. Not only that, but he'd noticed what looked like a tiny swarm of fleas around his ring finger. He hoped his body wasn't deteriorating or anything.

Giving Starfire one last kiss on the cheek, he walked out of the room, only to be greeted by the rest of the Titans.

"Nightwing?" asked Cyborg suspiciously.

"I knew there was something different about you," Raven said, studying him. Nightwing laughed a little nervously.

"Here's a funny story...okay, it's the farthest thing from funny, but I guess you guys have a right to hear it."

"We've got time."

"Well, I've got time until eleven o'clock, 'cause if I'm not asleep by then, Raven gets _really_ mad," chipped in Beast Boy, shuddering.

"I don't remember BB having a bedtime," said Nightwing. Beast Boy pouted a little it.

"It is SO not a bed time! It's a...a...curfew!"

"Bedtime," argued Cyborg.

"Curfew!"

"Cut it out!" growled Raven, and a bulb near them flickered threateningly. The two boys shut up at once. "Starfire is trying to sleep. Hurry up and start talking, whoever you are, and if you say one more word, Beast Boy, then I won't hesitate to trap you in Nevermore with Anger." Beast Boy gulped, and Nightwing snickered, choosing not to mention Raven and BB's relationship in the future.

"I am Robin, but from six years in the future. Starfire was supposed to die a couple of hours ago. That's why I came back..."

* * *

Okay, so they aren't bees, they're dots...and who do you think Rae's friend is? Hint hint: it's got something to do with those dots around NW's hand, too. Sorry this is short, next one might be longer. 

Anyway...please review!


	6. Connecting The Dots

Okay, BIG question. **SHOULD BOY BLUNDER MESS IT UP AGAIN?** If Robin DOES mess it up again, the story'll be like a chapter or two longer, but if he doesn't...well, I'm pretty sure you all are sick of this story by now anyway, so just let me know!

Sorry, I meant to put this in previous chapters, but I kept forgetting. This is pre-Tokyo. Although you guys have probably figured that out already, I'm adding it here just in case.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT

* * *

Morning came. Nightwing groaned. He'd never been much of a morning person. Especially on _this _particular morning. 

Starfire approached him after her sunrise-watching, smiling sadly. She had confronted him earlier about this issue, and he'd explained everything. She had accepted that he was going, but mostly because Robin was sure to come back here. Nightwing wasn't as confidant about this. He hated Robin, honestly. Robin could never do anything right, and Nightwing could only hope he wouldn't mess this up again.

"I'm gonna miss you, Star...well, if all goes well, I might not have to," he said, wrapping her in an embrace. She hugged him closely as well, hoping she didn't seem too miserable.

"I shall miss you as well, Nightwing, and..." she trailed off, not wanting to voice her doubts, but Nightwing knew it anyway. She didn't trust Robin on this relationship-type problem either. Nightwing cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

"Hey, it'll be okay. And I want you to know, Star...I've always loved you. Always. And that'll never change." Starfire gave another weak smile, and nodded. He knew he shouldn't have, but he kissed her one last time. Who knew, it might have been the last time he ever saw her...again. Reluctantly pullng away, Nightwing grabbed a small machine out of his belt, much like the one Warp had used when traveling through time. Aiming it at thin air, he was about to open the time-tunnel when the other three Titans hurried towards him.

"So...you're leaving," surmised Cyborg. Nightwing nodded, and Beast Boy handed something to him.

"What's this?" asked Nightwing, confused. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

"It's a conitioner bottle...for me in the future, you know, in case they don't have them. I don't wanna go bald." Nightwing rolled his eyes, though no one could see, and smirked.

"Right...anyway, I'll be seeing you guys around." He glanced at Starfire again. She'd moved away and sat on the couch, covering her mouth, as if a protest might escape if she didn't. Her eyes glistened with tears, but she nodded again. Hoping beyond hope he'd fixed everything, Nightwing opened the portal and stepped in.

* * *

"N-no _way_," whispered Changeling as the dots took shape. They'd been moving around for barely minutes, and were thickening and coloring. The figure was starting to look very familiar. It turned around, now fully formed, and smiled at them. 

"Hello, friends! Is there a reason to your staring? Perhaps there is still mustard on my face?" it asked. Robin didn't even remember running towards her, or hugging her, all he knew was that she was_ there, _alive and well.

"Starfire!" Cyborg, Changeling, and Raven gathered around, one smiling, one enveloping the two in a bear hug, and one literally changing into a bear to hug them. Starfire giggled happily, kissing Robin on the cheek.

"Is it some special occasion? I am afraid I have forgotten it." Robin, still red and choking, both from the hugs and from the kiss, was unable to answer. Starfire took one look at him and figured it out, though, distangling herself from the group. "Ah. I remember now."

"PARTY!" yelled Cyborg, oblivious to Robin and Starfire's discomfort. He and Changeling ran to the kitchen, while Raven merely saw it fit to leave the two alone, at least for a little bit. Robin sat at least two feet away from her, unsure of how she felt about him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured finally. "It was my fault, and if I hadn't messed up, if I'd done something sooner..." Starfire smiled sadly.

"It is fine. As long as you never make the mistake again..."

"It's _not_ fine! Every single thing I do gets you hurt! And I'm sick and tired of it! I don't want--" But what Robin didn't want, no one knew, for a time tunnel had opened up, and out tumbled Nightwing, cursing.

"Dammit, time travel makes my head hurt," he muttered. Straightening, he glanced around, grinning broadly when he noticed Starfire. "But it's _totally _worth it." He grabbed her and kissed her, deepening it slightly. Even Robin was disgusted as Starfire began kissing him back. She suddenly shrieked and jumped back.

"Nightwing, you are disappearing!" The superhero looked down at himself, and his eyes widened.

"Gimme the time portal," Cyborg instructed. "Robin has to go back."

"No, not yet, I need to talk to him--" Nightwing started.

"No. Robin goes back, or you don't exist anymore." Nightwing gave a pained look, but he agreed. He was turning steadily white, and his outline was blurring. Starfire was almost biting her nails off in worry. Cyborg opened the time tunnel, gesturing to Robin, who stepped in without a backward glance.

* * *

He tumbled out of the opposite end, hitting the floor face-first. Groaning, he stood up to see three shell-shocked Titans. "Raven? Cy? Beast Boy?" They all nodded. Robin glanced around wildly, and then saw her on the couch, watching him in anticipation. "Starfire."

* * *

Not much of a cliffie, but oh well. Just let me know if you guys want more mistake making or for me to just end the story. Sorry this chapter was so short.

Please review!


	7. Waffles

It's the last chapter! lol whoops, I thought I was gonna have more, but whatever. Hope you guys liked it!

Thank you to **sb1, FairieAngelx3o, RoseXxxXThorn, Random-post, SuperJGirl5, Royalfire14, RavenSis, BerryDrops, and cartoonstar **for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT or minesweeper but I like that game :)

* * *

"Starfire," Robin repeated in awe. The alien princess bit her lip, waiting for him to do something, or say anything other than her name. Robin realized everyone was waiting for his reaction, and suddenly didn't know what to do. "Uh...I...um...I'm really glad you're okay...?" 

Whispers of 'idiot' could be heard from the other three Titans, but Starfire gave him a huge smile. "And I am glad you are undamaged as well, friend!" Hoping he'd done something right, Robin was well aware that the spotlight was still on him. He didn't like it.

"Um...yeah, well, I...uh...thanks." Starfire's grin faltered a little bit. That wasn't what she was expecting. Nighwing had sounded so sure when he'd said Robin would practically throw himself into her arms, but here he was, edging away semi-inconspicuously.

"How was your trip to the future, friend?" she asked timidly. Robin shrugged.

"Okay, I guess."

"It was 'okay' that I was not there?" Starfire questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Of course not, I just meant...well, I didn't really spend too much time there..." he lied. He'd spent about a week, give or take, and it had seemed like forever, but he chose not to mention that. "So...you sure you're okay?" Starfire nodded. "Great, so now we can all go back to norma--"

The alarm started to ring, and Robin sighed in relief. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy were giving him dirty looks, but they turned to the giant, now repaired T.V. "Dr. Light," Cyborg announced. "Downtown."

Robin cast a side glance at Starfire. "Do you want to--"

"Of course, _friend_. I am in working order, I believe." Starfire felt horrible. She hadn't meant to rub it in, but she _was_ miserable again. And technically, Robin was her friend. But she still saw his mask twitch slightly, as though he was wincing.

"Okay. Everyone who can fly, fly. Otherwise, get in the T-car." Starfire followed him into the T-car, and Robin pretended not to notice. It was a silent, bumpy, and very uncomfortable ride. Robin had never been happier to reach the crime scene.

Dr. Light was stealing from a bank. "How original," Cyborg muttered, firing up his sonic cannon. This would be over quickly. He had waffles in the fridge that were calling his name.

Ignoring the lame puns and pathetic insults thrown their way, the Titans attacked on a signal from Robin. Beast Boy morphed into a rhino, charging at their adversary, and butting him with his horn. Starfire flew in jerkily, grabbing the bags of money from his hands. Raven encased the villain in an aura of black, and Robin dialed up the Mayor on his Communticator, smirking at the howling Dr. Light.

"You know, dude, you kinda look like a monkey," said Beast Boy to Dr. Light thoughtfully while they were waiting for the police to arrive. Dr. Light scowled at him, smart enough to realize he was in no position to retort.

"Great work, you guys," Robin said nervously, wondering if his team was still mad. Apparently not. Cyborg slapped him on the back, and he stumbled forward a few steps before catching himself.

"I'll say! Sorry, little guy, I forgot I gotta go easy on you. Who wants WAFFLES?" The robot man said gleefully. Robin grinned, shaking his head. His team was in much lighter spirits with Starfire okay, and for that, he was grateful.

Speaking of Starfire, she was a few feet away, leaning on a wall and half-hugging herself. Robin hesitantly walked over to her. "You okay, Star?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Oh yes, I feel wonderful. Merely tired." Robin smiled, and, on a sudden impulse, hugged her. He wished he'd never have to let go. Starfire snuggled close, sighing in pleasure. She felt the ground disappear from under her feet and shrieked, looking up and Robin's smirking, handsome face. "What...?"

"I'm carrying you. You're tired, right?" he asked cheekily. Starfire giggled. He was indeed carrying her bridal-style, and it would be an understatement to say she was pleased.

"Very much so. And I believe I shall be tired for the rest of the week, so you will have to carry me from my room to breakfast, and to the training room, and then to lunch, and back to my room..." Robin grinned.

"I don't mind."

Starfire would have said more, but Beast Boy and Cyborg had stopped their unnecessary celebrating. "Yo, lovebirds! I need waffles! Let's go home!" The two of them blushed.

"We're coming!" Robin called. He let Starfire down. She held out a hand, and he took it, his smile never faltering. Lifting off into the air easily now, Starfire flew up to the clouds and dived, laughing until she felt a weight on her leg. She looked down and laughed again. Robin looked scared out of his mind, and he was holding on to her for dear life. She slowed down, flashing an apologetic smile at him as they reached the roof of the tower. He wobbled as he tried to walk, swaying and falling back on to her. Starfire could barely hold herself up for laughter, and fell back with him.

"I...am...sorry...friend..." she gasped. Robin let a mock-snarl adorn his face as he climbed on top of her.

"You're gonna pay for that."

"NO!" Starfire screamed as he tickled her. She could already barely breathe, and this made it so much worse. When she started to turn blue, Robin stopped and waited for her to regain her breath, smirking in satisfaction. Her eyes sparkled with glee, and her hair was completely messed up by now. He could hardly help himself as he leaned closer and pecked one flushed cheek. The silence turned extremely uncomfortable, and Robin sat up, his face an unbelieveable red.

"I'd better go in now..." he muttered, holding out a hand to help Starfire up. She shook her head, and he shrugged, walking inside the Tower. Raven came out minutes later.

"Robin said you were on the roof." The corner of Starfire's mouth twitched at the mention of the Boy Wonder.

"I am."

"Are you sure you're okay? Robin's being even more stupid than before, and what with Nightwing and all..." Raven started. She wasn't the greatest at girl talk.

"Nightwing's visit was...pleasureable. Do not laugh, I have no other word for it! But...I feel like I am cheating, loving both Nightwing and Robin at once, though they are one person. They are...different." Raven nodded, trying to look like she understood more than she did.

"They're the same person, Starfire. You made Nightwing who he is. Both times, the loss of you made him appreciate you more. Robin knows what it's like, now, but there's a difference. He still has you, and now you two know exactly how you feel about each other. There's nothing to fear."

Starfire smiled. She'd never thought of it that way. "Thank you, Raven. I believe I need to talk with Robin..."

* * *

Robin paced in his room, spewing out choice words at himself. "I shouldn't have done that...I'm her best friend, that's all. That's all I could ever be. She deserves better, someone who'll--" The door to his room opened, and he jumped, relaxing slightly when he saw who it was. 

"Hmgh mamgn. Guew ookghai?" asked Cyborg, munching on a waffle. Robin winced as crumbs fell on his otherwise spotless floor.

"Hey."

"Dude, you okay?" asked Beast Boy. Robin shrugged. "That fight was so awesome! I was like 'RAWR' and Star was like 'PZING' and Rae was like 'FSWOOP!' and you were like 'Hey, mayor dude, what's up?'" Robin raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy's words, along with the accompanying agitated hand motions. "Don't tell Raven I called her 'Rae'."

Cyborg swallowed his waffle.

"Listen...did anything...you know...happen...between Star and Nightwing?" Robin asked embarrassedly.

"You don't wanna know, it was too gross for words. They were sucking face twenty-four/seven," groaned Beast Boy, shuddering. Cyborg nodded his agreement, and Robin blushed.

"Oh. I don't think...that doesn't..."

A loud 'ping!' resounded from the Ops center five floors down, and Cyborg's face lit up. "My waffles!"

"My tofu waffles!" Beast Boy added.

"Aw, man, no one wants your nasty tofu stinking up the Tower!"

"Maybe _I_ want my nasty tofu stinking up the Tower! ...Hey!" The two's bickering was heard even through the elevator, and Robin sighed in exasperation. No _wonder_ Starfire was his best friend. He sat down at his computer, and started playing Minesweeper. His door opened again, and Robin looked up to see Starfire smiling sweetly at him. He X'ed out the game and grinned uneasily back.

"Hey, Star."

"Greetings, Robin. I believe Cyborg is serving waffles downstairs, and I would like to go. I also believe you have agreed to carry me around the Tower, so..." Robin chuckled.

"You just walked from the roof down to my room, so apparently you're not tired anymore. Deal's off," he replied cockily. Starfire mock-frowned.

"Very well, then. I suppose I shall have to 'do the thinking two times' before bargaining with the famous Robin again." Robin was about to give another one of his not-as-witty-as-he-thought comebacks when she swooped down and kissed him soundly on the lips. He froze in shock as she pulled away, beaming, and then practically skipped out of the room. It took him a minute to register what just happened, and then...

"Star! Hey, Star! WAIT UP!"

* * *

Nightwing chuckled to himself, remembering his and Starfire's "first" kiss. He walked down the hallways to the Ops center, hoping to catch a certain alien princess on the way there. He wondered if his wife was having the same flashbacks as him. 

Wife. He couldn't believe he was referring to Starfire as 'his wife.' A golden band encircled his finger where he thought his body had been deteriorating not days before. He couldn't remember the wedding, and still had memories about his time without Starfire. It had confused him at first, but he understood now.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the telltale fiery hair, and made his way towards it. Starfire had stopped in the middle of the hallway, and was giggling to herself. He approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. She didn't even flinch, knowing him by touch alone.

"Greetings, my love. I was just remembering--"

"Our first kiss?" Nightwing asked. Starfire nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Those two are rebuilding our history. We're going to have an entirely new life now, I think."

"That makes sense. I cannot remember anything about the past six years." Nightwing rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"You will. Come on, I think Cy's making waffles."

* * *

I don't know, I was just eating waffles for breakfast today, and I had to show my love for them somehow :) So, this is actually the ending. And he messed up, too. I don't know. I'm confused and tired, so I'll just stop rambling now. 


End file.
